Deathtrap
Deathtrap '''(also fully known as '''Deathtrap the Psychotic Hyena) is an insane animatronic hyena who serves in a haunted house setup at a local carnival (alongside Silver, Lumi, and Sari) and serves as the main antagonist in The Escape and a secondary antagonist in Twisted Animatronics (but eventually became an anti-hero after joining Freddy's side). He is one of the original characters created by Magma Ren. Appearance TBA History Background Deathtrap was built and designed alongside the rest of the forgotten animatronics (Lumi and Sari) by William Afton and Henry before the original animatronics of Fredbear's Family Diner were made (Fredbear and Spring Bonnie). Silver was then introduced and brought to him and the rest of them by William and Henry to play their roles as Horror Animatronics in a haunted house for Halloween.However, the rest of the animatronics went missing and Deathtrap was later then kept hidden in a restricted area at an underground facility by possibly William Afton which brought him his insanity and being destined to kill him. The Escape After when Ennard opened and entered the Private Room (as his final place to escape since the rest of the rooms had no way out), Deathtrap appears and knocks him down. Ennard sees and questions him on why is he in the Private Room and Deathtrap tells him that he was about to ask him the same thing. Deathtrap then introduces about himself to Ennard and tells him that he knows his name due to hearing the Funtime Animatronics mentioning it and his similar ambition to kill WIlliam. As Ennard was excitedly happy to team up with him in order to kill William, Deathtrap suspiciously thinks that he is wondering on why is he called "The Psychotic Hyena" and eventually kills him by splitting both his torso and his legs apart in half from each other. He then soon finds out that Ennard left the door open and successfully leaves the room. He later on meets Ballora at the Pirate Cove and violently beats her up. As soon as Baby, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy went in, Deathtrap seals them inside and jams the door. Twisted Animatronics After reuniting with Silver and the rest of the horror animatronics, he joined capturing and easily fought Freddy and the other animatronics after The Twisteds were easily defeated. When Freddy and the rest were captured in order to prepare for their execution, Deathtrap was convinced by Freddy that he would only be freed from Silver after they kill William Afton (which they also have the same goal to kill him). He soon impales Silver and violently beats up Lumi and Sari while violently scratching them. This betrayal of Deathtrap against Silver allowed Freddy and the rest of the animatronics escape after being helped by Lefty. Twisted Nightmare Deathtrap now resides in Afton's Workshop (The Aftons' House). He recognizes Springtrap and shows his interest in spirits towards Michael Afton. He showed the severed heads of Lumi and Sari before revealing that the nightmare animatronics survived after the house burned down because they stayed in a strange room. He warns Michael and Springtrap about how dangerous they will be in the battle before leaving them to fight inside the room. Personality Deathtrap is shown to be having a sociopath behavior. He can be very cruel and sadistic towards some people like Ballora. He also has a tendency to betray like what he did to Ennard. He shows anti-heroism since he still continues to live on his insanity even after betraying Silver and the horror animatronics. Deathtrap can also be very intelligent as well in knowing names due to overhearing them saying it. He has his interest in souls possessing animatronics. Relationships TBA Trivia * According to Magma Ren in his QandA Special (Animation) video, Deathtrap is based on The Joker from DC and Springtrap (due to him being his favorite animatronic). Category:Antagonists Category:Animatronics